


time out

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [47]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Everyone Is Alive, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Laura spars with Lori.prompt: labored
Relationships: Laura Hale & Lori Talbot
Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109106
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	time out

“You need a break?” Laura asked. Wispy dark hairs were plastered to her sticky forehead and her face was red with exertion but at least her breathing wasn’t as labored as Lori’s. The younger werewolf was bent over her knees, sucking in air like a drowning man.

“Think so,” she gasped out.

Laura nodded and grabbed two water bottles they’d set aside earlier, holding one out to Lori as she chugged the other. Half the water was gone before Laura capped the bottle.

“You were good. Wouldn’t want to be a hunter taking you on.”

Lori glanced up, grinning. “Thanks.”


End file.
